


A Little Distraction

by wraithe



Series: Echelonlab Writing Challenges [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithe/pseuds/wraithe
Summary: A storm has driven Shannon and Holly off the road and interrupted their vacation. Holly is unsettled by the raging tempest, but can Shannon find some way to distract her?





	A Little Distraction

 

Shannon bursts through the door to find Holly huddled in the middle of the bed, only her face visible from underneath the wrappings of the hotel comforter. He sets the bags he is carrying down on the nearest surface before pulling off his sodden jacket and giving his hair a shake. “Babe, could you grab me a towel? I'm soaked to the bone,” he asks before he starts stripping.

Holly frowns and pouts but ultimately puts her anxiety aside for a moment to go and fetch a big white towel from the bathroom rack. When she returns he is already down to his briefs which cling wetly to his frame and leave nothing to the imagination. Another time she would have enjoyed the view, but right now she is too distracted. “I thought you got blown away out there,” she says as she hands the towel over.

Shannon chuckled as he wipes down, then grabs some dry clothes. “I know I'm fun sized but I'm not 'blow away in a strong storm' small.” Holly rolls her eyes as he heads into the bathroom. “I'm freezing. Wish the lightning would let up so I could take a shower.”

With a scowl, Holly climbs back under the comforter and listens to the rain and wind beating against the hotel windows while she waits for Shannon to return. She has never liked thunderstorms, not since she was a little girl, and being stuck on the side of a mountain in a motel during one whopper of a severe storm is not exactly doing wonders for her state of mind.

Shannon is back out quickly, now in a comfortable t-shirt and sweats with warm fuzzy socks on. He heads back to the table where he had discarded his shopping when he arrived and grabs the two big mugs of coffee, handing one to Holly. “Here, this should warm you up if you're that cold.”

Embarrassed, Holly lowers the blanket a little and takes the mug from him. It is warm and smells nutty and comforting. “Thank you.”

Shannon gives her a reassuring smile. He knows that she is scared, not cold, but he doesn't want to cause her any additional embarrassment. This is the third thunderstorm they have weathered together since they began dating, and she was similarly frightened the last time. She won't tell him why, however, and tries to appear to be simply cold, or bored, or wanting to snuggle. He is happy to play along.

He goes back to the bags he has carried in and starts setting up shop. They have been out riding, this was supposed to be a bike tour of the mountains, so they don't have a lot with them when the storm pops up and drives them into the Motorcycle Resort at Deal's Gap. He was looking forward to their ride along The Devil's Tail but that will have to wait. Right now they have to get through this storm.

While Holly watches, Shannon starts placing candles strategically around the room and lighting them. She turns the television to the Weather Channel and Shannon shakes his head and takes the remote from her. “You'll just drive yourself crazy with that, Hol. It's just a storm. It will pass.” When Holly squints her eyes and stares back defiantly at him he mutes the sound but leaves the channel on.

Unhappy with the compromise but trying not to be any more difficult than necessary, Holly sighs and climbs back up on the bed, and Shannon meets her there with the rest of his purchases. He dumps the first bag out onto the middle of the blankets, and it is full of junk food -- chips and candy and pastries, piles of it. Holly's eyes grow wide. “You aren't seriously going to eat this are you?”

“No, WE are,” Shannon laughs. “It's storm supplies. A tradition from hurricane country. I'll let you have first choice.”

With a shake of her head, Holly picks through the pile and finds a package of peanut butter cups, her favorite. She places them in front of her and Shannon smiles before making a choice himself. Soon the larger pile has turned into two smaller ones and Shannon opens a packet of chips before producing the second bag. He pulls out a small box and places it between them.

“Okay, so I was going to get a card game to keep us occupied, like maybe Uno or Phase 10, but this is what they had left at the gift shop. Besides, I thought it might be more fun.” His smile is at once mischievous and shy in a way that Holly has only ever seen Shannon manage, and he waits to see what her reaction is going to be.

Holly picks up the box and reads the title out loud. “Date Night. A Game for couples.” She takes in the grin on Shannon's face again. “Seriously? Sex games? Right now?”

“It would take your mind off things...” Shannon's purrs at her, giving her that adorable double wink that melts her resistance every time.

“Jesus, Shan. You are the horniest man I have ever known.”

“Thank you,” he says with a laugh, taking the box from her and opening it up. He hands her the instructions while he sets it up, unfolding the game board and setting out different stacks of cards and dice. The gameplay, it turns out, is pretty straightforward, moving around the board with dice and taking cards as they land on the appropriate spaces. The cards escalate in intimacy with each trip around the board, and special cards are held until the end, with the winner choosing a fantasy scenario for the couple to engage in based on the cards they have collected.

“I just don't know if I'm in the mood for this, Shannon,” Holly says as a particularly intense gust of wind drives the rain against the window so hard it sounds as if someone is throwing rocks against it.

“Babe we can stop any time if gets to be too much for you. But I think the distraction will do you good. I think you'll have fun if you give it a try. I'll certainly try to give you reasons to smile,” he tells her as he winks again.

Holly can't help but laugh. She is frightened by the raging storm outside but the man in front of her seems like a good antidote. “All right,” she says as she picks up the dice. “Who's turn?”

“I think this is a good time for the ladies first rule,” Shannon says as he pulls his legs underneath him and pops another chip in his mouth. “But you're going to have to come out from under that comforter eventually. I don't think there are many cards that include 'Fondle Comforter' as their action.”

Holly rolls her eyes and gives the dice a toss, the blanket still around her. She advances to a blank spot. “Well, I guess I can stay under here.”

Shannon picks up the dice and rolls for himself He lands on an action card and since it is the first trip around the board, he chooses from the beginning pile. “Kiss your partner's shoulder” he reads aloud.

Holly sighs and lowers the blanket. Shannon leans across the board, one hand on the bed to balance himself as he takes the other and pulls the t-shirt she has been wearing aside. His full lips gently press against the tender spot, lingering for a few moments while they draw a small trail to her clavicle. The contact is short and simple but when Shannon pulls back and sits up again Holly can feel the warmth starting effuse her limbs and she sighs ever so slightly.

“I saw that,” Shannon smirks but his mirth is cut short by a bright flash and clap of thunder so loud it makes his ears ring. Holly screams and is in his lap before the sound has even died away. It takes a few seconds after that to realize that the power has gone out and they are now cuddling by candlelight.

“I want to go home, Shannon,” Holly whines into his neck, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Shh, babe. I know. But it's not safe to travel out there. We're safe where we're at right now. I'm watching out for you. It's going to be okay,” he tells her as he strokes her dark hair and rocks her gently. When there are no more flashes of lightning her grip starts to relax and Shannon is able to pry her arms away from his neck.

“I'm sorry,” Holly mumbles but she makes no move to return to her spot on the other side of the game board.

“Uhm, Hol... You're crushing my Ding Dongs and I don't mean that euphemistically.”

Holly looks down and realizes she is on top of his pile of junk food and abashedly retreats to her former position. She straightens out her own pile of snacks and tries to restore the game board to its previous configuration.

“Does this mean you still want to play?” Shannon asks.

Holly looks at him, his hair still a little damp from his earlier trek into the rain but starting to fluff up in that unruly way that it has, a hopeful smile on his face. Something in her stirs again and just for a second, she forgets her fear. “Sure. We have to do something to pass the time,” she concedes before opening the package of peanut butter crackers in her pile.

“Well, it's your turn I believe.”

Holly gets to draw a card this time and she reads its action with a giggle. “Lick your partner's elbow. Who the hell is writing these?”

Shannon laughs and eagerly shimmies his hips as he thrusts his arm at her. “You read the instructions. Let's go.”

Holly leans forward and grasps his arm turning it until the crook of his elbow is facing her. Feeling just a little silly she runs her tongue up the smooth flesh there, giving him a little nip just as she pulls away.

“Now I'm sure that didn't say anything about biting,” Shannon protests.

“I improvised,” she says with a shrug.

Shannon rolls the dice and advances his piece, landing on a Fantasy card which he tucks away with a smirk before handing the dice back to Holly. She rolls and lands on another action square. “Kiss your partner's neck.”

Shannon grins even larger than the last time. The storm doesn't seem to be bothering him at all and Holly envies his ability to tune out the staccato beats of the rain and the howling wind that sounds so menacing to her. She focuses on him, or more specifically his neck, that triad tattoo that is always begging to be licked, and she leans in and nuzzles him. He tilts his head to the side for her and she inhales deeply, taking in his scent that at once calms her nerves and excites her core. With a whimper she lets her lips graze over the slightly stubbled skin closer to his jawline before she pulls back reluctantly.

Shannon, of course, takes the dice next, and to Holly's relief, he finally draws an action card. Instead of leaning over the board as she has been doing he scoots around the side so he is sitting next to her. “This seems like a better spot,” he tells her before he takes her foot in his hand, extending her leg and drawing it towards his mouth. He feathers a series of kisses from her ankle to the middle of her calf and the soft brush of his lips makes her toes curl.

They continue around the board like that for the first round, drawn cards resulting in teasing little contacts, Holly acquiring three Fantasy cards to Shannon's two. She is in the lead as round two begins and gets the first action card. “Have your partner remove an article of clothing of your choice.”

Shannon waggles his eyebrows at her. “Whatcha wanna see, baby?”

Holly smiles, the storm which has calmed to a steady curtain of rain fading into the corners of her awareness. “Take the shirt off,” she purrs.

“Guns out, got it,” Shannon says as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. With the power out and all the candles going it has gotten a little stuffy in the small motel room and he's happy to be shed of the layer. He doesn't fail to notice, however, the way Holly's eyes are dancing in the flickering light. “My turn.”

Shannon draws an action card as well and once he has read it he doesn't even reveal it to Holly, just cups the back of her head in his broad palm and pulls her in for the taste he has been dying to have since the game began. He feels her sigh into the kiss, her hand resting lightly on his thigh as he takes his time with her. Every little contact seems to calm her a bit more, and he notices when he breaks away that her eyes stay closed for a minute longer than necessary and her breathing is deep and slow. “Did I put you into a trance?” he teases.

Holly's eyes flutter open and even in the soft light, he can see that she blushes. She gives her head a little shake and rolls the dice, landing on a blank spot with no action. Her face shows her disappointment.

Shannon rolls again and gets a fantasy card. Holly picks the dice up for her turn and advances to another actionless spot on the board. “You know,” Shannon points out, “we don't have to keep playing, we can just skip straight to the Fantasy portion fo the game...”

Holly laughs and shoves the dice into his hand. “Roll em, Leto. This was your bright idea. Don't quit on me now.”

Shannon gives the dice another roll and gets a strip card of his own. He instructs Holly to remove her shirt and she blushes as she does so. She had simply put on something comfortable when they came in off the road and she left her damp bra hanging in the bathroom. It's nothing Shannon hasn't seen loads of times before, she tells herself, but it seems so odd to just sit there like that, surrounded by Fritos and Snickers Bars, rolling dice and drawing cards while they both pretend like Shannon isn't staring at her tits. “Okay, go!” She finally admonishes him when sits there a little too long without taking his turn.

By the end of the second round, Holly is down to her panties and Shannon has, without prompting, removed his sweats and socks. “So you'll feel more comfortable,” he explains but Holly is sure he's just eager to get to the finish line.

The first action card of the third round makes Holly's eyes grow wide. “Wow, this round is really stepping it up,” she laughs nervously. Shannon tries to take the card from her but she quickly shoves it underneath the pile on the board before placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back onto the bed.

Shannon watches with eyes wide as Holly straddles his legs. She bites at her lower lip as she makes eye contact, her fingers grazing over his chest and stomach before grabbing the waistband of his boxers. Shannon lifts his hips as she tugs the garment down, his breathing already quickening in anticipation.

Holly wraps her hand around his thick shaft, which is starting to awake but still not quite ready for the occasion. “Count down from thirty,” she instructs him as she descends on him, running her tongue along the soft underside of his shaft as her hands firmly stroke him to attention. She teases him until he gets to ten, running her tongue over the sensitive tip before sinking her mouth onto him. He moans as he hits the back of her warm throat and forgets to keep counting until Holly lightly slaps his stomach. At zero she pulls away as quickly as she began, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before grinning mischievously at Shannon.

Shannon sits up with a groan. “Give me those dice,” he says as he reaches past Holly. Fate is not on his side however and he lands on another rest spot. He thrusts the dice back at her with a grumble.

Holly gets another action card and tucks it under the pile as quickly as the first time. Shannon looks at her hopefully and she smiles, leaning into him and brushing her lips against his neck again, She can feel Shannon sigh at the contact, and she wonders if he realized how much teasing was going to be involved with this game. She doubts his patience is going to last all the way through this round but that is fine with her. She's not sure hers will either. For as much as Shannon seems to be getting needier by the second, she is acutely aware of how flushed her skin is, how her breathing hitches and her core aches every time she touches him.

Holly lets her teeth scrape across his earlobe as her hand travels up his thigh, wrapping once again around his cock which by now is rock hard and heavy in her hand. She strokes him slowly, not wanting to give too much away, feeling the way his hips tighten and he twitches and pants. These thirty seconds seem to pass even more quickly than the first set, and as she returns to her own upright position she sees Shannon's lips parted and his eyes closed in pleasure as he tries to reign himself in.

“I swear to God, Hol...” he growls.

“Just roll,” she says as she thrusts the dice into his hand again. He rolls and lands on an action card, which he snatches from the top of the deck with a triumphant shout.

Before she has a chance to try to guess what he is doing, Shannon has Holly flattened on her back, his knees on either side of her hips as he grins down at her. She feels her stomach flip in anticipation before he lowers himself down, taking into his hand one of the breasts he has been eyeing since the previous round. He flicks his calloused thumb across the nipple, causing Holly to arch her back with a whimper. Greedily he takes her other nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his teeth and tongue while she whimpers and squirms underneath him. He knows by now that she has very sensitive nipples, he's even made her cum a few times just from playing with them, and the sounds she is making as he teases those tender peaks dissolve any willpower he might have had left.

Shannon switches his mouth to her other breast, the one he was toying with previously, and he leaves his hand there, kneading the firm flesh and as he draws the pink nipple into his mouth, stretching it and releasing it with a little pop when Holly cries out. He switches again as she twists her fingers into his hair, sliding one knee between her legs so that it presses against her drenched but still pantie clad core.

“Ungh,” Holly moans as the pressure turns her arousal up to an even more frantic level. “Isn't that more than thirty seconds?”

“Fuck thirty seconds and fuck that game,” Shannon growls as his hands move to her hips, grasping her pink panties and yanking them down her legs. Holly knew it would come to this but she chuckles anyway, watching as Shannon tosses her underwear aside and settles himself back over her, still growling and purring like a jungle cat. Her laughter dies in her throat at the intensity of his gaze, hungry and wild, and she gasps as he flattens her into the bed with a powerful kiss.

Once his lips leave hers, Holly barely has a chance to catch her breath before Shannon is back at her breasts, roughly strumming his thumbs across their peaks as he licks and bites his way down her sternum. Holly whimpers and grabs at the sheets underneath her, overwhelmed by the sudden ferocity of his need. His mouth travels lower and his hands along with it, his nails raising a trail of gooseflesh as they move down her sides and across her hips. He grabs her thighs roughly, hauling her into the position he wants as he parts them wide. The pieces spill from the game board and Shannon lets go of her long enough to sweep them, the board and all their snacks onto the floor.

“My turn now and there's not going to be any stopping after thirty seconds,” he announces before nipping at the inside of her thigh. He inhales her scent, rich and familiar, and feels his cock twitch in response. _“Soon Buddy”_ he mentally tells himself before flattening his tongue against Holly's glistening folds. He isn't surprised at how wet for him she is, he knows what effect his has on her, but he loves it just the same.

“Fuck, Shannon, yes....” she moans, her fingers once again in his hair. He swirls his tongue through her sex, sucking her clit into his mouth and drumming it with his tongue while she squeals. She tries to squirm away, she is sensitive and Shannon is particularly demanding tonight but he just grips her thighs harder, anchoring her in place as his mouth does maddening things to her. He leads her to the trembling edge of her climax before he releases her and she whimpers in protest.

Shannon repositions himself, hips ready as his thick shaft comes to rest against her own aroused core. Normally he would tease her a bit at this point, sliding himself between those damp folds as he allows his tongue to explore more of her ivory skin but something in him has been awakened either by the game or the storm that spills torrents of water just outside their window, and he guides himself into her without any further foreplay.

Holly is surprised when he enters her so quickly, filling her with one long stroke that makes her shudder and grasp at his back hard enough for her nails to break the skin. This only spurs Shannon on, deep sounds rumbling from his chest as he grabs her hard and his hips drive roughly into her. She gasps and cries out his name, the sound odd in the still air. Shannon grunts and licks his lips before leaning back, grabbing her thighs once again to pull her onto him as he pistons at her. She grabs for anything she can as his back retreats from her reach, slipping over the sheets until her hands reach his thighs. He growls again as her nails dig into him then pulls away entirely, leaving her empty and stunned.

She doesn't have long to ponder what has gotten into him before he flips her over and places her on her knees in front of him. Holly looks back to see him gazing down at her, eyes heavy with lust as he drags the wide head of his shaft through her folds before slamming forward once again. Her breath leaves her for a moment as his onslaught begins again. It almost seems to her that he is keeping rhythm with the rain outside, its intensity mirrored in the motion of his hips, and she prays that the storm doesn't pick up again for a very different reason than her earlier one.

His hands are underneath her now, sliding up her smooth stomach to cup her breasts as he rolls his hips for a new angle on her pleasure. Everything liquid in her blood is boiling now and the heat forms a burning pool just behind her center that promises to consume her once it spills over. She is shaking and swearing, her fingers in her mouth as she tries to quiet the sounds she is sure can be heard all through the small motel but Shannon doesn't seem to care. He pulls out of her again and flips her around once more, hauling her to the edge of the bed while he stands and repositions himself. She is ready this time when he fills her again with that same single stroke.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Shannon shouts as he pushes her legs wide, watching himself disappear into her tight and soaking depths. She is mewling underneath him, and he can tell from the way she is twitching and tightening around him she is close to her release. He grabs one leg and pulls it against his chest, increasing his leverage as he pounds into her. Her other leg wraps around his waist, anchoring him to her. He wasn't aware of how much frustration he had built up on the road until they started, he had been too busy keeping Holly calm in the face of the storm, but now that he has let go he doesn't stop himself from claiming her. He isn't even sure if he could and she doesn't seem to want him to anyway. She seems to be enjoying this side of him as much as he is relieved to let it lose.

When she finally comes apart with a shout and a sound almost like a sob, he is ready, barely holding back while she convulses around him. As soon as she has finished he spins her around, her head now at the edge of the bed. She quickly understands what he wants and opens her mouth, taking him in with a greedy moan. He lasts on a few strokes in that delicious warmth and he grabs the back of her head as he comes apart with a shudder. Once he has emptied himself he falls onto the bed next to her, pulling her against his chest while they both try to regulate their breathing again.

As the sounds of their panting die away the air is once again filled with the rhythm of the rain against the window and the pavement, steady but calmer, as if its passion is spent now too. Holly snuggles into the crook of Shannon's arm, kissing the sweaty skin on his chest, feeling his heart slow back down to normal levels. She is calmer than she has been since the storms started and the candlelight is soothing. In no time she has drifted off to sleep, safe in his arms.

When Shannon wakes up in the morning the rain is hammering the pavement outside their window again and the power is back on. Holly isn't next to him and when he looks around she is picking up the mess on the floor, the one he made when he flung everything off the bed in his fit of passion the previous night.

“Good morning,” he says sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

Holly smiles back up at him. “It's okay. I just hope I can find all the pieces. This game is definitely a keeper.”

 


End file.
